Slave
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: SlashYaoi. -One shot- SJ. Una venganza, una persecución, una órden que dejará en el aire solo una pregunta:rn¿Cual de los dos es el verdadero Esclavo?


_TITULO:_**Slave**

**_ÚNICO_**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category: _**Angs, Drama, Romance.**

_Raiting_**: G, R. Slash/Yaoi**

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. ****Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo: _**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

_Warning_**: Esta historia contiene Lemon, violencia, lenguaje un poco subido de tono y escenas explícitas y un tanto dramáticas, así que si no es de tú agrado o sientes que en algún momento te ofende de alguna manera, por favor no leas. **

_MSN:_Bueno, en realidad es la primera vez que realizo algo así. No se cómo llamarle a este tipo de relatos, pero en si es una historia basada en el elemento clave del Lemon más que en un contexto específico, por ello su clasificación se extiende más allá de R.

Espero disfruten este...pequeño entre mes si es que aceptas lo que a continuación escribo y estás de acuerdo con el Warning, espero de todo corazón que mi querida "**Atzui**" se sienta satisfecha por esto.

Y también para quienes disfrutan de esta hermosa pareja.

KLF 

**¿Quién es el verdadero esclavo?**

La calle lateral, que comunicaba el lado norte con el centro de la ciudad estaba totalmente bloqueada, por lo que tomando una desviación y por supuesto, una ruta totalmente desconocida, es como había llegado a ese espantoso lugar, el cual y según su pensamiento en nada se parecía a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a mirar o visitar.

Un hombre requiere de satisfacer ciertas necesidades que la vida pone innatamente en el ser humano, por ello no se consideraba tan "gélido" como el mundo pensaba.

El más exclusivo club de Japón estaba abierto a sus posibilidades y con un jugoso soborno, lo que incluía la tortura desmedida, podía callar hasta la boca más exigente.

Sigiloso, cual gato. Así era él en su proceder íntimo y por nada en el mundo lo dejaría al descubierto.

Personas clasificadas según sus posiciones y días preferidos.

Color de cabellos, de piel, de ojos. Tipo de complexión física.

Gemidos, quejidos, caricias permitidas.

Todo estaba claramente ordenado y especificado en su cabeza, así como en el hombre que manejaba tan importante y "recatado" club nocturno.

El solo verle pisar la recepción, significaba acercarse a él y escuchar la preferencia de ese día, para después cederle la llave de la habitación más costosa y cinco minutos más tarde enviarle al o a las personas que ocuparían su pieza en esa ocasión.

Un ritual cuyo fin era el de satisfacerle por completo y el de hacerle saber que aun necesitaba más.

Aun no había encontrado lo correcto.

De ese mismo club regresaba. Eran las tres de la mañana y si su reloj cronológico no lo engañaba, en unas cuantas horas más tendría que volver a aparentar lo que el mundo veía físicamente de él, sin saber que tras sus pupilas azules y la sonrisa irónica de su rostro, había más de lo que se podían siquiera imaginar.

¿Te perdiste?. Cuestionó sin tacto, escuchando la tartamudeante voz de su fiel chofer.

-Al parecer, señor.

Gruñó con enfado. Si continuaban así, apenas tendría tiempo de "lavar" las pruebas que pudieran perjudicarlo.

Apenas tendría tiempo de arribar nuevamente a casa, mudarse de ropa y salir de su habitación para mirar al adormilado Mokuba dirigirle una bella sonrisa de cariño al verlo, como siempre, levantado.

Llegaría apenas a continuar aparentando que pasaba varias noches en vela realizando proyectos inconclusos y que dormía solo un par de horas para regresar al trabajo.

Apariencias. De eso se había edificado su vida.

Pero pese a todo. No le importaba.

-Toma otra maldita calle y sácame de aquí. Ordenó al chofer que desvió el auto hacia la derecha, topándose con otra callejuela igual o peor aun al gusto del magnate.

Aquella zona, a esas horas de la madrugada, era el hervidero perfecto para que las pandillas, prostíbulos de mala muerte y "honorables personas amantes de la mala existencia" se reunieran o emprendieran el regreso a lo que sus patéticas existencias llamaban "vida".

Por lo tanto, no podía arriesgarse a ser reconocido, mucho menos a ser visto.

¿Qué pasaría si se revelaba su secreto?

No quería lidiar con reporteros y chismosos.

Lo único que deseaba era continuar viviendo su doble vida hasta que...se cansara.

-Creo que ya encontré la salida. Argumentó el chofer, el cual sudaba ya a ríos dentro de su uniforme gris.

-Mas te vale. Añadió el magnate, mirando distraídamente por la ventana el deprimente y tonto cuadro que afuera había.

Más, claramente personas como él siempre encuentran algo con lo cual entretener su tiempo, sobre todo su sed de "venganza" y de "rudeza" que los años habían creado en su corazón.

Personas como él, destinados a humillar y porque no, a satisfacer sus exigencias, encuentran en donde menos lo imaginan, la oportunidad perfecta para salir de la monotonía y divertirse a costa de los demás.

Más específicamente de una persona, cuyo carácter molesto e impertinente siempre le sacaba de sus casillas, orillándolo a maldecir y a gastar sus energías en quien no las merecía.

Pero esa vez, las cosas serían diferentes y verdaderamente que las iba a disfrutar.

La sonrisa de maldad en sus labios así lo hizo saber, por lo que pidiéndole a su chofer que detuviera el auto y apagara el motor y las luces, se dedicó a mirar más detalladamente la escena que en una esquina cualquiera de aquel bodrio lugar, se llevaba a cabo.

Un auto estacionado, dos personas en el interior, una charla y después la puerta del copiloto abriéndose para revelar la figura alta y estilizada de un muchacho, que tras una carcajada humillante del conductor, recogió del piso un fajo de billetes mal acomodados, irguiéndose después con "orgullo".

Los ojos azules miraron al muchacho contar los billetes, para después verlo reunirse con una chica de minifalda muy corta, entablar una pequeña charla y colocarse sobre la brillante camisa, una gabardina sencilla y azul, el complemento verdadero de lo que horas más tarde daría a conocer en una institución.

Por un momento el millonario esperó a que sus sospechas se hicieran realidad, por lo que cuando el muchacho pasó frente al auto apagado, sumido en sus pensamientos, los ojos azules pudieron mirarle mejor y verificar lo que había presenciado.

-A casa. Ordenó nuevamente tras esperar que nadie los mirara.

El auto se puso en marcha al instante, saliendo definitivamente de aquella baja zona, donde una persona como él, no debía de estar.

Rápidamente arribaron a su mansión, por lo que despidiendo a la fiel y pagada servidumbre, subió a su habitación para ducharse y meterse en la cama.

Pero no se dedicó a dormir precisamente, sino a pensar detenidamente lo que durante el corto trayecto a su casa le había parecido fascinante y vengativo.

Una pálida sonrisa se formó en sus facciones, resaltando la diabólica fase que nadie, hasta ese momento, conocía o podía divulgar de él.

Su rostro se encendió con una mágica idea y tras concentrarse nuevamente en un punto fijo de sus recuerdos, dejó que el cansancio lo guiara hasta algún lugar hacia el futuro, donde sus pensamientos se harían realidad.

La noche siguiente, siendo el día provechoso y ciertamente agradable a su cínico carácter, se dirigió con sigilo, tal y como su vida era, al mismo lugar que durante la noche anterior había sido su momentáneo y burdo destino.

Aguardó, conduciendo él mismo esta vez, a que la misma escena de la noche anterior se repitiera, y aunque tuvo que esperar unas horas más de lo debido, al final regresó a casa con satisfacción y una muy buena venganza entre las manos.

El recorrido anterior lo realizó todos los días durante una semana, mirando con mayor deleite lo que el paso de los días le regalaban tan placentera y gratificantemente.

El Lunes por la mañana, cuando su imparcial persona aguardaba la siempre impuntualidad de sus tontos compañeros de escuela, vislumbró el comienzo de su diversión, cuando la persona correcta atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

Sonriente, animado, tan carismático como siempre.

Admitía que personificaba perfectamente su papel y que él mismo de no haber sabido en realidad lo que ocurría, habría continuado cayendo en el juego inútil en el que la mayoría de sus "amigos" caían todos los días.

Sonrió con maldad y confianza sin poderlo contener. Como sabiendo que él sería el ganador y que por fin se vengaría realmente de la persona más exasperante de su vida.

La mañana transcurrió normal y sin novedades, al menos eso era lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes pensaban.

Una pequeña nota que se deslizaba sigilosamente de mano en mano, fue lo que sacó a un joven ausente de la clase de sus pensamientos.

Miró la hoja blanca en su pupitre como quien mira desconcertado un gorrión entre palomas, pero al mirar hacia todos lados y saber que nadie respondería en voz alta a la autoría de la misiva, decidió ser él mismo quien lo revelara.

Más sus ojos temblaron como jamás antes en su vida y se esforzó enormemente porque el sudor frío que recorría cada poro y extensión de su cuerpo no lo llevara a manifestar la crisis ansiosa que en su interior había surgido.

Elevó la mirada en busca del autor intelectual de tal nota, pero encontró que el asiento normalmente ocupado, se encontraba vacío.

¿Cuándo se había escabullido?.

No lo pensó en realidad como algo prioritario, por eso rompiendo el papel y guardándolo en su chaqueta, se limitó a enfocar su mirada en el profesor, que continuaba hablando sin saber el aburrimiento que la clase entera sentía.

De haber hecho caso a la primera nota, tal y cual la caligrafía fina le indicaba, se habría ahorrado los días torturantes que había tenido.

Bombas-Videos llegaban a su casa cada día y no precisamente el contenido de dichas cintas era de naturaleza o aprendizaje.

Las imágenes que en él miraba cada día, eran solo la muestra de que algo peor le esperaba si no atendía a las notas que la caja de la cinta llevaba.

Comenzó a caer en un colapso nervioso y cada cosa que se movía más de lo indicado y a velocidad mayor que la de un parpadeo, le causaba conmoción, al grado de que su piel blanca adquiría el pálido de la luna y que sus ojos centellantes e iluminados, se opacaban poco a poco hasta quedar en una simple silueta viviendo por un milagro.

Pero se negaba rotundamente a dar la cara al autor de su sufrimiento.

No podía y no estaba dispuesto a verse humillado ante tal acción. Por ello continuaba rompiendo y quemando las cintas, que aumentaban el número de entregas conforme los días transcurrían.

Su vida "pacífica" había llegado a su fin y estaba apunto de desfallecer a falta de una salida.

Más los buenos planes no las tienen, mucho menos si son creados por la mente activa de un demente desquiciado, que por diversión tenía el sufrimiento de las personas.

Por eso, el Jueves de la semana posterior al inicio de su calvario, aceptó entrevistarse con aquel que estaba acabando con su paz.

La azotea del edificio oriente de la preparatoria era el mejor lugar en el cual podía citarse cualquier persona sin temor a ser vista.

Por ello a las once, hora del almuerzo, dejó a sus amigos sin explicación alguna y se dirigió al lugar indicado, a esperar a la persona que más odiaba en la vida.

-Estaba a punto de indicar que enviaran otras tres cintas a tú casa, Wheeler.

El frío tono que la voz siseante pronuncio, le heló verdaderamente la sangre.

Más no las agallas.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz. Amenazó, mostrando en su rostro algo similar al rencor, que el interlocutor interpreto correctamente como odio puro.

Eso le hizo sonreír, por lo que dejando su retante posición en la pared, se acercó al muchacho rubio que seguía sus pasos muy de cerca.

¿Y qué harás para que eso se haga realidad?.

La mofa en la pregunta hizo estallar al rubio, el cual y movido por sus impertinentes impulsos, se lanzó al ataque de un enemigo que fácilmente detuvo sus movimientos, enviándolo con sencillez al suelo.

-Esa no es una respuesta adecuada, Wheeler. Señaló el millonario, moviendo un dedo de lado a lado.-Esperaba más diplomacia de tú parte¿pero qué quería, de un perro sarnoso y sin modales como tú?.

¡Cállate!. Demando el rubio, incorporándose del duro piso.- Eres tú quien no se comporta a la altura. ¿Qué es lo qué quieres para que me dejes en paz?. No caeré en tus chantajes, Kaiba.

El odio, la decisión mutada en momentos con la indecisión, guiaron al joven millonario a colocar su jugada sobre la mesa.

Ya había esperado lo suficiente para mostrarla.

-No estás en posición de demandar, Wheeler. Soy yo, quien tiene el poder y el que controla todo.

Soy yo el que te tiene a mis pies, tendido como un perro faldero y soy Yo, quien puede destruirte tan fácil y rápido como chasquear los dedos.

Todo depende de mi.

Y Joey, por primera vez en esos humillantes días se dio cuenta de que el millonario tenía razón.

Kaiba tenía las armas que lo hundirían, mientras que él...no tenía nada.

-Maldito. Masculló con rabia, ocasionado que el trigueño riera sonoramente a sus palabras.

-Así está mejor. Un manso perrito que su dueño comprará.

-No estoy a la venta de nadie. Aclaró el rubio con un nuevo fuego de odio en sus ojos.

-No, no, ahí vamos de nuevo a exaltarnos. ¿Qué a caso no puedes actuar como una buena mascota y aguardar a qué tú amo te lo ordene?. Creo que debemos darte buenos y mejores modales de los que tienes.

En mi casa, mañana a las doce. No quiero excusas, perro, de lo contrario tengo más cintas de dónde saqué las anteriores mostrando tus escandalosas jergas nocturnas, y puedo asegurarte que no precisamente caerán en tus manos esta vez.

Vamos a ver si tu dichosa "amistad" lo vence todo.

La carcajada fría del millonario se perdió en la soledad de un eco distante, mientras que el siempre confiado y animado Joey Wheeler, se dejaba caer sin esperanza y acongojado.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas del mundo, le había tocado a Kaiba?.

Una duda que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida y que sería el principio de un largo e inevitable martirio.

Arribó a la mansión Kaiba a la hora acordada por el dueño, pensando en que podía dar marcha atrás, relatarlo todo a sus amigos y recibir una mirada comprensiva de aquellos a quienes había considerado hermanos.

Pero la vergüenza de un acto indigno volvió a apoderarse de él y sus pensamientos, sabiendo de antemano que jamás nadie perdonaría su pecado.

Por ello avanzó hacia la puerta de la enorme mansión y con el poco pero alto orgullo que le quedaba, tocó el timbre.

Lo que le esperaba no podía ser peor que la humillación verbal que había recibido por parte de Kaiba.

-Llegas tarde. Lo recibió el moreno, cuya mirada celeste en dagas se habían transformado.

-Yo...

-Vámonos. Indicó el genio, guiando al rubio hasta un auto ya preparado a su derecha.

Sin preguntas, Joey subió y miró cómo su acompañante ponía en marcha su auto, arribando a un lugar desconocido para él, quince minutos más tarde.

-No creerás que iba a permitir que mi casa se enturbiara con tu sucia presencia¿verdad?.

Joey entendió entonces a donde lo habían llevado y aunque el ambiente no era desconocido para él, un escalofrío cruzó su cuerpo cuando percibió las miradas altivas e intimidantes sobre él.

-Andando. Ordenó Kaiba, tras haber pedido la habitación de siempre ante el rostro pasmado del dueño de aquel lujoso lugar.

Ninguna palabra entre los dos. ¿Para qué, si ya sabían en realidad a lo que iban ahí.

Por eso en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras el rubio y la leve luz de la habitación se encendió, Joey supo que no le esperaba nada bueno en manos de un psicópata como Seto Kaiba.

-Vamos, muéstrame lo que tienes. Inquirió el millonario con sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Joey se estremeció, pero el odio en su ser pudo más que las humillaciones. Por eso retomó su serio carácter presente solo en momentos difíciles y encaró al millonario.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kaiba?. A pesar de que me tienes por el cuello, no estoy dispuesto a que me humilles. ¿Oíste?.

Seto sonrió hipócritamente, acercándose al rubio para después tomarlo fuertemente por la barbilla y hacerlo encarar con rudeza.

-Escúchame bien animal de poca mota. Te dije que era yo quien daba las órdenes, por consiguiente cero reclamos y cero nada. De lo contrario ya sabes a qué atenerte, perro rastrero.

Y después el cuerpo delgado de Joey fue lanzado al piso aun con mayor agresividad que la mostrada por el moreno hasta ese momento, por ello tragó saliva con dificultad y temió por su vida.

El loco de Kaiba era capaz de todo y a muy tardías horas de su vida se daba cuenta de ello.

-Desnúdate. Ordenó Seto, cuando su cuerpo se hubo relajado un poco y con elegancia tomó asiento en un sillón individual frente al rubio.- Desde ahora yo ordeno y tú obedeces.

Joey habría querido gritar un potente y tajante NO, pero como le dijera el moreno el día anterior, él ya no estaba en posición de exigir nada. Por ello y con toda la humillación que su alma sentía, comenzó a quitarse las prendas una por una, ante la mirada inquisidora de un Seto Kaiba que no se había movido de posición, pero que seguía la trayectoria de las ropas con bastante atención.

-Espera. Más lento.

Y así lo hizo Joey.

Comenzó por dejar su camisa negra a medio desabotonar y prosiguió por hacer lo propio con la hilera de tres botones de su pantalón.

Había hecho aquello millones de veces, para un público selecto en un principio y privado al final, siendo objeto de insultos y palabras obscenas por parte de hombres que jamás en su vida deseaba ver nuevamente.

Estaba acostumbrado a que le pagaran por espectáculos de esa índole, y que culminaban con un vil acto de violación. Porque a eso se reducía el contacto que él no buscaba, sino que noche con noche lo obligaban ha.

Cerró los ojos y pensó que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, lejos de aquel que le provocaba escalofríos y en presencia de personas amadas y no de ese que lo miraba con bastante expectación.

Pensó en la playa, en el azul del océano, en la arena suave que dejaba huellas a cada paso.

El lugar predilecto donde de niño, su hermana y él acudían a descansar y se sentían libres de andar y ser.

Amaba esos recuerdos y la sola evocación le hizo sonreír, mientras inconscientemente su mano buscaba con ansiedad algo dentro de su entrepierna.

-Alto. La voz imperiosa de Kaiba lo regresó a la realidad, esperando con impaciencia la siguiente orden.

-Vaya, al fin puedo ver que obedeces de mejor manera. Vamos progresando. Sonrió el moreno con ironía, incorporándose de su asiento para acercarse a Joey y darle de beber una pequeña copa que sin hacerse notar habían preparado para él.

-No lo voy a tomar. Inquirió el rubio, recibiendo una mirada dura por parte del moreno.

-Hazlo. Ordenó nuevamente el muchacho, acercándose aun más al rubio.

-No. Fue la tajante y seria respuesta de Joey, ganándose al instante una bofetada que movió rudamente su mundo estable.

-Lo harás, porque yo seré quien de ahora en adelante te ordenará y si no cumples lo que te digo, te abstendrás a las consecuencias. Y de nuevo otra bofetada, que hizo hervir la sangre del rubio con odio, pero que también le hizo comprender que estaba perdido.

Por eso Joey tomó lo que le ofrecían y lo bebió de un solo trago, sintiendo a su alma arder ante el contacto del líquido.

¿Qué me diste?. Demandó con voz más calma pero igual de exigente.

-Nada que no disfrutarás más adelante. Ahora, continua. Indicó el moreno, regresando a su lugar sobre el sofá.

Joey contuvo el impulso de golpear o lanzarse sobre Kaiba, por lo que cerrando los ojos regresó a su "número" de entretener.

Deseaba olvidar el porque estaba ahí, en ese lugar y acompañado por la peor de las personas existentes sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sabía perfectamente que con su humillación el moreno disfrutaba y cada paso que daba, para Kaiba era un triunfo.

No eran los mejores conocidos del mundo, pero al menos Joey no tenía idea de lo peligrosamente sádico que Seto resultaba ser, hasta que sintió que su mano era halada y su cuerpo era acercado al seguramente ya excitado Seto Kaiba. Sus bailes eróticos conseguían ese hechizo en sus clientes.

-Abre los ojos y mírame mientras te masturbas. Ordenó el moreno y para Joey fue como sacarlo del purgatorio y enviarlo sin clemencia al infierno.

-No. Murmuró. Su única salida del horror que cada noche vivía, era cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estaba lejos.

Si abría los ojos¿cómo se suponía que volvería a dar la cara en la calle y sobre todo a sus amigos?.

-Hazlo. Casi gritó el moreno, dejando en la mejilla roja de Joey, otra marca de rudeza.

No tuvo más alternativa que hacer lo que le pedían y con esfuerzo sobre humano, sostuvo la mirada cínica que con lujuria momentánea le veía.

Así, comenzó entonces a acariciarse nuevamente, permitiendo sin consentimiento, que las manos de Kaiba lo sostuvieran poderosamente por las caderas, mientras sus pies mandaban lejos el pantalón que en ese momento no le servía de nada.

-Ah¿pero venías preparado?. Que jodidamente puto me saliste, perro. Indicó el moreno, mirando la desnuda anatomía de su esclavo.

-No veníamos a tomar té precisamente¿verdad?.

La sonrisa irónica, la frase agresiva, solo hicieron que el interior de Kaiba refulgurara con deseo y avivara lo que por mucho tiempo había estado reprimiendo de su cabeza.

Deseaba a Joey Wheeler e iba a tenerlo junto a su endemoniadamente loco y altivo carácter.

Lo haría sumiso a su voz y obtendría al amante perfecto que jamás había encontrado.

Todo aquel cuerpo sería exclusivo de él.

-Muévete.

Joey lo hizo, haciendo un pequeño rictus de dolor en su rostro ante las uñas que se enterraban en su blanca piel cual cuchillos.

Pero no emitió sonido. No le daría el placer a Kaiba de mirarlo gritar. No esa vez. Por eso se movió más lentamente aun de lo que el moreno le indicaba, alejando de su torso la camisa ya desabotonada.

Entonces y como retando a la azulada mirada, pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre sus pezones, haciéndolos erguirse de inmediato, mientras su mano izquierda comenzaba a acariciar calmadamente cada rincón de su pecho ya conocido, pero ignorado por el que miraba atento la osada travesía.

El moreno permitió al rubio bajar sus manos hasta sus glúteos, los cuales fueron atacados también por las manos expertas del que acariciaba, revelando en el procesos suspiros exquisitos, que si bien eran fingidos, sonaban bastante naturales.

-Eres un maldito experto en fingir, Wheeler.

Joey rió despacio, asintiendo con un nuevo suspiro a la oración del moreno, sintiendo cómo las uñas de su opresor se cerraban poco a poco en su cadera nuevamente.

Por ello y antes de ser él quien tocara una vez más su erecta hombría, tomó las manos finas pero rudas de Kaiba y las posó sobre su miembro, el cual tembló ante el contacto suave que poco a poco se transformó en uno violento y con sed de más.

-Gime. Exigió Kaiba fuera de si, no perdiendo de vista lo que tenía entre manos y al muchacho que verdaderamente comenzó a emitir sonidos referentes al placer que sentía.

-Arrodíllate. Indicó nuevamente el moreno, alejando su contacto del palpitante miembro del rubio.

Este realizó lo que le pedían, terminando después a merced de un Kaiba que continuaba sentado y admirando al muchacho que sin recibir más órdenes, continuó con su danza sensual.

Joey cerró los ojos y disfrutó de sus caricias como jamás se había atrevido a hacerlo, sin darse cuenta de que el muchacho frente a él comenzaba a desnudarse también, sin que sus azules ojos se despegaran ni un momento de su danza hechizante.

Joey sintió la necesidad de explotar y mientras aumentaba la presión sobre el miembro en su mano, las fantasías más descabelladas acudían a su cabeza, cuyo protagonista era el muchacho que hacía exactamente lo mismo que el rubio.

Poco a poco el que comenzó a mover las caderas con ansias, llegó al clímax deseado, recostándose sobre el alfombrado piso y sintiéndose explotar, no sin dejar de acariciar sus zonas más sensibles que lo hacían temblar con exquisito placer.

Sin darle tiempo de terminar con su maravillosa experiencia, Seto lo haló nuevamente, quedando entonces arrodillado ante su "señor" quien le mostraba claramente lo que quería que le hicieran.

Joey, estando en un estado de euforia y éxtasis inexplicable, realizó con verdadero gusto lo que su amo le decía, por lo que subiendo al regazo del moreno, se limitó a besar el cuello que Kaiba mismo había dejado descubierto tras recostarse en el sofá y disfrutar clara y libremente lo que le estaban haciendo.

El rubio lamió y succionó un poco aquí y all�, antes de atreverse a bajar hacia el fornido pecho, donde se entretuvo loca y desquiciadamente un minuto entero, saboreando lo que intuía agrio y resultaba tremendamente dulce a su paladar.

-Baja. Baja más. Ya sabes lo que quiero.

Aunque el moreno se encontraba extasiado, no permitió que su voz lo evidenciara, ordenando con claridad y perfección, tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Joey bajó despacio y se entretuvo en jugar plácidamente en los muslos del moreno, el cual abrió inconscientemente las piernas para obtener más placer.

-Vaya, un pequeño amiguito quiere jugar también. ¿Lo invitamos?.

La pregunta había sido hecha con total infantilismo, mientras que la mirada melada brillaba con lujuria.

Seto accedió sin verse demasiado anhelante y suprimió un verdadero grito de gozo cuando una pequeña humedad envolvió a su palpitante y deseoso miembro, el cual disfrutó de la succión y movimiento tan experto que el rubio le estaba dando.

-Hazlo más a fondo...perro.

Inquirió Kaiba en medio del placer inminente que Joey le provocaba, fantaseando entonces demasiado deprisa para su gusto.

El rubio continuó con su tarea, por lo que sosteniéndose del sof�, permitió al moreno que tomara el ritmo que deseaba, sintiendo crecer y ceder al miembro con el que su lengua se divertía tan "sanamente".

-Aléjate. Murmuró el moreno cuando sus envestidas eran cada vez mayores.-Sube a la cama.

El sorpresivo empujó que las manos de Kaiba le dieron a Joey, lo dejaron en el piso, mirándolo con un puchero en los labios.

-No quiero. Indicó, caminando a gatas hasta donde momentos antes se encontraba.

-No. Susurró entrecortadamente el moreno. No deseaba eyacular antes de tiempo.

-Yo quiero. Volvió a pronunciar el rubio, posando sus labios sobre la masculinidad del moreno que pareció aceptar la caricia.

Por ello Joey besó lentamente cada parte conveniente para él, llenándose de los suspiros que salían ya de la voluntad de su dueño.

-Sube a la cama Wheeler. ¡AHORA!. Gritó el ojiazul, esta vez lanzando lejos al perplejo rubio, que después de mirar con el entrecejo fruncido al moreno que ya se incorporaba, realizó lo que le habían ordenado.

Entonces y sin oponer resistencia, dejó que Kaiba volviera a darle su tan extraño brebaje, sintiendo esa vez un frío recorrer su ser, que fue reemplazado posteriormente por la mirada furtiva de Seto.

-Sostente de los postes de la cabecera y si por alguna razón bajas las manos, sabrás que un simple golpe en la mejilla no es todo lo que puedo hacerte, Wheeler.

Joey sonrió, haciendo lo que le decían, pero cuando Kaiba se posicionaba entre sus piernas con rapidez, el rubio bajó sus manos, ganándose una gélida mirada de las dagas azules de Seto.

-Te lo advertí. Indicó el moreno, tomando una sábana, rompiéndola rápidamente y amarrando con ella las manos del rubio a la cabecera.-Eso te enseñará a no desobedecerme.

Joey, ajeno ya a la realidad, solo sonreía y cual sumisa mascota se limitó a abrir las piernas y a elevar su cadera, mientras la erección de Kaiba lo invadía poco a poco y sin previa preparación.

-Eres tan fácil. ¿Así eres con los otros, perro?. Preguntó el moreno en un tono de esfuerzo.

-No...solo con desgraciados como tú. Respondió Joey, cuyo rostro disfrutaba de la invasión.

-Mal nacido. Ahora te demostraré que tan desgraciado soy.

Y de una sola envestida invadió el cuerpo casi tembloroso del rubio, el cual solo enarcó la espalda y se aferró con fuerza a sus amarres.

-Mmm, delicioso. ¿Pero no puedes hacer algo mejor?. Hablas y hablas y no haces nada nuevo para mi. He tenido algunos que me han jodido hasta de a dos.

La sonrisa burlona de Joey hizo enfurecer a Kaiba, por lo que antes de que el rubio dijera algo más, recibió de nueva cuenta una envestida, mientras una mano friccionaba con dolor la hombría del rubio.

-Deja. Imploró Joey al borde del dolor.

¿Decías?.

-Deja...me...lastimas. Susurró el rubio con un quejido doloroso.

-No, me estoy divirtiendo generosamente aquí, con lo que hago. Ahora, muévete sino quieres que el dolor aumente.

-Desgraciado. Masculló el rubio, sintiendo repentinamente oleadas de placer que lo llevaron a moverse como le mandaban.

¿Lo ves?. Ya comienzas a obedecerme. Te aseguro que serás la mascota ideal. Un esclavo. Susurró Kaiba, comenzando a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas que se hacían cada vez más erráticas pero tremendamente gloriosas para un Joey que gemía tan alto como su ronca voz se lo permitía.

¿Te gusta?. Dime si te gusta, perro.

-No.

¡DIMELO!. Ordenó con un grito potente el ojiazul, friccionando aun más la hombría del rubio que gritó y enarcó la espalda con placer.

-Me...gusta.

-No escuche

-Me gusta.

Seto sonrió con triunfo a la voz entre cortada y jadeante de su esclavo, por lo que dejando un poco el agarre sobre le miembro de este, se dedicó a besar y a morder el cuello del rubio que gimió aun mas alto.

-Me gusta como sabes. Susurró sin pensarlo el moreno y Joey, dentro de un delirio de placer inexplicable, no pudo más que gemir alto y continuar el ritmo que le estaban imponiendo.

Si su conciencia hubiera estado dentro del parámetro normal, habría visto cómo el "amante rudo" se dedicaba a besarlo y a morderlo severamente en partes que solo eran conocidas por aquel que lograba desnudarle completamente.

Pero Joey si era conciente de la gama de sensaciones que el moreno le hacía sentir y mientras sus muñecas comenzaban a amoratarse por la tremenda fricción y amarre en sus manos, Seto degustaba ser el Poderoso, el dueño, el implacable hombre que le estaba dando su merecido al egocéntrico rubio que había sucumbido ante él, su carácter y su modo de amar.

-Seto. Susurró Joey en un suave jadeo, cuando sintió que un cosquilleo intenso comenzaba a nublar sus ojos y su cuerpo.

El moreno sonrió, lamiendo nuevamente el cuello ya rojo del rubio, quien se retorcía de placer in contenido. Por eso Kaiba, en un desesperado movimiento y sintiendo que pronto explotaría, deshizo los amarres en las manos del rubio y lo haló con nueva fuerza, hasta golpearlo con rudeza contra una de las paredes.

-Ahora eres mío, desgraciado animal. Mío y de nadie más. Argumentó el jadeante muchacho y Joey no lo negó, por lo que entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura del ojiazul, se dedicó a continuar con su concierto sonoro de gemidos y placer, acompañado esta vez y sin inhibición, por el millonario Kaiba, quien disfrutaba enormemente de las caricias que el rubio le hacía en su espalda baja con maestría.

El momento del clímax llegó, por lo que ambos muchachos gritaron sonoramente al momento, quedando la mágica sensación de los segundos de orgasmo que parecieron horas.

Joey se dejó deslizar poco a poco por la fría pared, quedando tendido completamente sobre el piso.

Frente a él, jadeante y sosteniendo su tembloroso cuerpo con la pared, se hallaba Seto Kaiba con una sonrisa en labios, indicando con eso su placer.

El rubio terminó por recostarse sobre el alfombrado piso y con mayor lucidez pudo contemplar entonces la postura del anteriormente altivo y fiero moreno, uno que en esos momentos se encontraba exhausto pero tremendamente satisfecho como él.

Jamás, en lo que llevaba en la vida nocturna se había topado con un amante tan perfecto como Seto y supo, que al haber pronunciado su nombre, el arrogante hombre había ganado de él más de lo que pretendía.

-Carajo. Fue...espero que no se te olvide quien será tú amo de ahora en adelante, perro. Recordó el moreno, incorporándose con dificultad para acercarse a la cama y tumbarse completamente en ella.

Joey se mordió los labios con deseo y gateando hasta la cama, subió a ella cual cazador sigiloso, cuidando perfectamente todos sus movimientos.

¿Ya te cansaste?.

Seto sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Al parecer su nueva mascota quería más.

-Por supuesto que no Wheeler. Objetos de mi propiedad, como tú, son para que los tome y deje cuando se me pega la gana.

Así que si continuas tan altivo como ahora, te enseñaré a no hacerlo.

Joey sonrió, sentándose sobre el plano abdomen del moreno y sonriendo brillantemente.

La luz austera del lugar le daba al blanco cuerpo del rubio un tono delicioso, pues el sudor y el cansancio simplemente constataban a la perfección.

Esto lo miró el moreno y sintió repentinamente un estremecimiento involuntario, que acrecentó su intensidad cuando Joey se recostó sobre él y lamió su cuello con maestría.

¿Y cómo me vas a enseñar esta vez a comportarme?.

Tono burlón y retante. Eso fue lo que hizo sonreír al millonario, por ello y lanzando al rubio hasta la esquina contraria de la cama, se dedicó después a mostrarle al expectante Joey, el como ser un buen esclavo.

Horas después cuando los cansados amantes despertaban del sueño que los había inundado después de su travesía, Kaiba se supo vencedor absoluto en su juego, valiendo la pena las noches en las que en secreto se dedicó a gravar la vida nocturna y nada moral del que en ese momento y hasta que lo deseara, sería su esclavo sexual y personal.

Su sonrisa de triunfo no pudo ser apagada con nada, ni siquiera cuando los melados ojos de Joey se abrieron a su encuentro.

-Mas vale que te vallas. Están por cerrar el lugar. Pronunció el moreno, volviendo a tomar asiento en el sofá individual.

El rubio tras un bostezo se incorporó y sin pronunciar palabra se dedicó a buscar su ropa regada por la habitación, cambiándose al instante y con la aun inquisidora mirada azulada de su amante.

-Nunca pensé que tras esas fallas existiera algo servible.

¿Qué, valgo la pena?.

Kaiba rió con frialdad y un poco de gracia negra, mirando después fulminantemente al rubio que había terminado su tarea.

¿Tú, vales la pena?. Olvídalo perro. Tú solo sirves para lamer zapatos y servir a tú amo.

-Mmm, que interesante. Fue la parca respuesta del rubio, tras buscar con insistencia un reloj.

-Vete de aquí antes de que alguien pueda tan siquiera relacionarnos. Que te quede claro que esto nunca sucedió.

Oh¿dijiste algo?. Miraba la hora. ¿Sabes, aun es temprano para pensar siquiera en retirarme a mi casa. Tal vez alguien pueda aun necesitar de mis...favores. Así que adiós.

Seto se sintió hervir por dentro, no solo por la aun rebeldía del rubio, sino porque había pasado por alto su amenaza de los videos y su actual "situación de amo y esclavo".

Por ello y antes de que el de ojos castaños llegara a la puerta, Kaiba lo detuvo, lanzándolo a la pared contraria con suma fuerza.

-Escúchame bien, perro de quinta. Nadie más que yo va a tocarte y te prohíbo que tan siquiera pienses en nadie.

Si me entero de que alguien más que yo te ha cojido, te haré la vida imposible, Joey Wheeler.

Joey ni siquiera se inmutó, simplemente se acercó al rostro del genio para morder y lamer suave y sensualmente su cuello, dejando en él una hilerita de saliva que hizo temblar al moreno.

-Llévame a mi casa.

Fue el susurro que el rubio realizó con un tremendo toque erótico que hizo estremecer nuevamente a Seto.

Después de eso, solo la oscuridad de la habitación llego, junto al sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

(Un año después)

El sonido hueco de jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, pues las paredes construidas para el aislamiento estudiantil más no para el eco, resaltaban el fuego que ambos muchachos tenían en las entrañas.

Con una última envestida ambos terminaron, respirando agitadamente al termino del acto.

Joey se recostó en el escritorio, mientras Kaiba hacía lo mismo, pero sobre el aun sensible cuerpo del rubio, al cual besó efímeramente en el pecho causando temblor.

¿Qué te dije de compartir con alguien?. Preguntó con enfado el moreno.

El rubio sonrió y optó por poner su mejor rostro de inocencia.

-Sólo estábamos conversando.

¿Y ese animal tenía que tocarte la pierna para conversar?.

Joey se mordió los labios, imprimiéndole un color rojo carne a los mismos, los cuales soltaron un leve suspiro que terminó por sacar de sus casillas al moreno quien optó por cerrar la distancia entre ambos y besarle al final.

Joey Wheeler no trabajaba más de noche, mucho menos en lugares poco categóricos para alguien como él.

Si antes el hacerlo era prioridad, en la actualidad ya no más, pues no tenía que obedecer a los desvaríos tontos de su padre.

El dinero ya no era indispensable para el rubio, al menos no en cantidades exigentes como le ordenaba su progenitor.

¿Quién es tú dueño?. Cuestionó el moreno al termino del apasionado contacto.

Joey sonrió sentándose en el escritorio del entrenador de soccer, ese que había sido en esa ocasión el soporte para su desbordante pasión, y todo porque uno de sus compañeros de equipo le había acariciado una de las piernas con demasiado atrevimiento, cosa que el magnate no toleró.

-No sé. Se excusó el rubio, entrelazando sus manos en el cuello desnudo de su castaño opresor, quien gruñó y frunció el entrecejo sin más.

Un año en que sus encuentros, furtivos se habían vuelto, hasta el grado de olvidar completamente el porqué había iniciado aquel encuentro tan desigual.

Muy remotamente recordaban una venganza, la intención de ser dueño y amo, y las condiciones que se habían impuesto para ello.

Pero a un año de aparente odio ante los demás y de intensos encuentros en la intimidad, ya nada de eso era importante. Solo recordar tal vez quien era el esclavo.

-Siempre me dices que si alguien se me acerca más de lo que permites, entonces me enseñarás a respetarte.

Llevamos un año de esa manera y aun no me has enseñado quien es mi dueño.

¿Dudas ahora de mi respuesta?.

-No juegues Wheeler. Siseó el moreno enfadado, recargando su frente contra la del rubio que sonreía curiosamente a la escena.

Y no era para más el enfado del genio, pues a pesar de saber que se molestaba si miraba a otras personas demasiado cerca del rubio, este realizaba adrede las cosas, con la única finalidad que hacía unos momentos había concluido.

Jamás nadie dijo que él era tan inocente.

-Esta noche, a las doce, en mi casa. Te mostraré quien es el verdadero esclavo aquí.

-Si, tiemblo del terror. Rió Joey.- Pero ahí estaré...Seto.

El aludido tomó entonces la barbilla del rubio y besó los labios rojos e hinchados con verdadero deleite, mientras las manos de ambos buscaban nuevamente un contacto más íntimo que el que tenían.

A pesar de todo y de los inicios, a estas alturas de la vida y de la venganza planeada en el principio, ninguno de los dos muchachos sabía a ciencia cierta quien era el esclavo de quién.

Solo sabían perfectamente, que ambos habían caído en las poderosas garras del destino y que de él, no saldrían ni querían salir jamás.

La vida da muchas vueltas, por lo que nadie sabe en dónde se irá a parar.

Después de una larga historia finalizada, me tomé la libertad de concederme y concederle a mi querida Atzui esta historia de la cual jamás había tenido práctica pero espero que me haya salido bien

Agradezco por adelantado su visita y lectura, esperando haya sido de su agrado.

Recuerden que acepto de todo y les animo a dejarme su e-mail para de esa manera comunicarme más rápido con ustedes y agradecerles en persona.

Sin más por el momento nos vemos en otra ocasión en la cual espero la trama sea larga

Su amiga:

Katrinna Le Fay 

Febrero 2005


End file.
